


Эрик-купидон, лягушонок Клайд и Полли-недотрога

by Miriamel



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Хотя это исследование незначительно по своему масштабу, оно прекрасно показывает действие одного из наиболее могущественных орудий влияния людей друг на друга — правила взаимного обмена. Это правило гласит, что мы обязаны постараться отплатить каким-то образом за то, что предоставил нам другой человек» (Чалдини, «Психология влияния»).</p><p>Беты: Sagrim-Ur, Jojen Reed</p><p>Написано на WTF-2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эрик-купидон, лягушонок Клайд и Полли-недотрога

— Он... меня.... уби-и-ил!..

Эрик-купидон сотрясался от рыданий. Полли-недотрога, поджав губы, окинула его взглядом и велела:

— Прикройся. Возьми, справа от тебя.

Он протянул руку, продолжаю второй тереть глаза, и вслепую нашарил покрывало, в которое неловко завернулся. Следовало также предложить ему горячий напиток, но там, где они находились, ничего такого нельзя было достать. И одеяло-то удалось материализовать с трудом. Так что Полли терпеливо дождалась, когда слёзы иссякнут, и велела рассказать, что случилось.

Она видела его в первый раз, но уже поняла, как любит он быть в центре внимания. Точно как Эрик. Чтобы побудить его рассказать всё, она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, внимательно и настолько доброжелательно и приязненно, насколько удалось изобразить. Он расцвёл от такого внимания: кокетливо поправил взлохмаченные волосы, улыбнулся и состроил глазки, красные и опухшие, с ещё мокрыми от слёз ресницами.

— Это началось, когда в Южный Парк пришли зомби-фашисты.

 

***

Это началось, когда в Южный Парк пришли зомби-фашисты.

Ранним утром, когда за окном ещё было темно, Кайл, не дав себе труда продрать глаза, только к седьмому гудку нащупал телефон. Он давно собирался поставить на номер Картмана какую-нибудь мерзкую мелодию, чтобы всегда знать, когда можно не трудиться снимать трубку. Но руки так и не дошли, поэтому тихое, полное едва сдерживаемого предвкушения «Ка-а-айл!» стало одновременно и неожиданностью, и предупреждением, что не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.

Кайл выключил телефон и бросил его на кресло, но так и не сумел уснуть. Картман был слишком жалок, чтобы думать о нём. Не стоило тратить на него своё время. Кайл повторял это сам себе, сперва терпеливо, затем начав злиться. Чтобы чем-то занять себя и выгнать из головы мысли, он спустился на первый этаж. Выпив воды, он подумал о том, чтобы разобрать гараж, раз утро оказалось испорченным, а поручение матери никуда не исчезло. Приняв решение, он открыл входную дверь и едва не врезался в Картмана, который тянул руку к дверному звонку.

— Ты уже встречаешь нас, Кайл, — пропел Картман и обернулся: — Сюда, сюда. Здесь целое гнездо евреев. Примите меры.

Чеканя шаг, порог переступили два позеленевших зомби в расползающейся по швам форме СС. Через секунду после того как Кайл их увидел, до него донёсся запах сырости и тухлятины.

— Давайте, давайте. Делайте своё дело, — махнул Картман рукой, второй прижимая ко рту платок. — Ну и вонища от них, господи...

Кайл почувствовал рвотный позыв, который успешно подавил, — и больше ничего. Даже злость, от которой он кипел ещё пять минут назад, сменилась обречённой усталостью.

Опять. Жиртрест опять.

— Идём, — сказал Кайл до того, как зомби-фашисты вошли в дом, и протянул руки, прижав друг к другу запястья. Он позволил надеть на себя наручники и потащить прочь. Куда? Он даже не потрудился задаться этим вопросом, настолько привык за время знакомства с Картманом, что все попытки трепыхаться ничего не изменят.

— Хороший еврей, послушный еврей, — тараторил Картман, блестя глазами и мельтеша вокруг. Кайл думал о том, что мама с папой и Айк спят в безопасности. Они не нужны Картману, так что за них можно не волноваться.

Он старался не смотреть по сторонам. Но взгляд, опущенный на тротуар, то и дело натыкался на лужи крови, размазанную гниль и обрывки плоти — и свежей, жителей Южного Парка, и гнилой, отвалившейся от костей зомби-фашистов. Не чувствовать запахи Кайл не мог. Как и заткнуть уши — то и дело раздавались пронзительные вопли и одиночные выстрелы, детский плач и надрывный, неистовый собачий лай, жадное чавканье и глухие звуки ударов. Душный запах разложения усиливался. Зомби-фашисты шагали как попало, то с хрустом наступая на пальцы трупов, то ненароком отфутболивая головы прямо под ноги Кайлу, так что скоро низ его джинсов пропитался всякой дрянью и стал влажно липнуть к ногам.

Интересно, где сейчас Стэн? В этот раз Картман развёл очень уж много дерьма. Потребуется помощь, чтобы за ним подчистить. 

 

***

— Ты должен был его остановить, — сказала Полли-недотрога. — Должен был сказать, что он умный и клёвый, и тогда он стал бы думать о себе и забыл об этом дурацком плане. И тогда ты смог бы...

Эрик-купидон скривился и прокричал, едва не плача:

— Слушай и не перебивай!

Где-то за спиной рассмеялся лягушонок Клайд, но кто станет принимать во внимание Клайда? 

 

***

Сидеть на голых камнях было холодно, сыро и так твёрдо, что задница стала отваливаться уже через пять минут. По полу сквозило, Кайл поджимал ноги, стараясь сохранить хоть немного тепла. Хотелось пить, есть и спать, а ещё сесть на что-нибудь мягкое, хотелось тепла, уюта и сделать так, чтобы этого урода никогда не было в его жизни. А ещё лучше — на свете.

Стоило о нём подумать, как тишину нарушил приближающийся голос. Кайл узнал деловитые, самовлюблённые интонации Картмана ещё до того, как тот подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы можно стало разобрать слова:

— ...сюда, доктор Менгеле. Нет-нет, вот сюда. Да что ж за люди у нас в городе живут, какая сволочь ему глаза повыдавливала... Да, вот за эту дверь.

— Гхххр.

— И горло со связками передавила... Доктор Менгеле, необходимо изучить этот экземпляр. Он сочетает в себе три качества, который мы все так ненавидим. Он еврей, он рыжий, он хиппи.

— Я никогда не был хиппи, — зачем-то сказал Кайл. Слова прозвучали сипло и едва слышно. Кайл прочистил горло, но не стал повторять: значение прозвучавшего имени только что дошло до его сознания, и его будто парализовало. Он не думал ни о чём, только смотрел на тёмные провалы на месте глаз, на вылезающие клочьями усы и тянущиеся вперёд руки с цепкими пальцами.

Слова Кайла прозвучали сипло и едва слышно, но Картман их разобрал:

— Он ещё и лгун, представляете? Сложный экземпляр. Но вы найдёте, что с ним сделать, я уверен. Нужно понять, как найти к нему подход. Нужно подобрать ключик. — Он мечтательно закатил глаза. — Ну, не буду вас учить, ваше резюме говорит само за себя. Пойду, и, надеюсь, через два часа, когда я вернусь, у вас будет чем меня порадовать.

Картман ушёл, насвистывая. Кайл остался наедине со слепым зомби-доктором Менгеле.

Тот вкатил из коридора металлический столик на колёсиках, на котором стояло несколько жестяных коробок. Кайлу с пола не видно было, что звякало при движении, но это было и не нужно. Он видел достаточно боевиков, чтобы представить, что его ждёт. 

 

***

Полли-недотрога отбросила все приличия и перебила рассказ:

— Это отвратительно. Меня сейчас вытошнит.

— Ты права. Это было отвратительно, это было ужасно. — Эрик-купидон побледнел и зябко обхватил себя за плечи. Да, горячий напиток пришёлся бы кстати. Если бы Полли намеревалась утешать. — У Эрика доброе сердце. В глубине души он совсем не жестокий. Надо всего лишь, чтобы кто-то напоминал ему об этом.

Полли хмыкнула, но промолчала. Эрик-купидон был так поглощён воспоминаниями, что не заметил скепсиса.

— Когда Эрик вернулся, он увидел Кайла, распростёртого на грязном каменном полу. Обнажённого, беззащитного, такого трогательного... А над ним нависал доктор Менгеле. Он тыкал в него своими пальцами, с которых облезла кожа, а кое-где и мясо. Оставлял на чистой нежной коже Кайла синяки и куски своей липкой плоти, царапал обломанными ногтями и торчащими косточками. Он обтрогал его всего, залезал в рот и уши, оттягивал веки и облизывал глазные яблоки своим похожим на слизняка языком, а другой рукой пробрался ему между ног. В сладкую дырочку, в нашу сладкую дырочку! — Последние слова он выкрикнул так, что лягушонок Клайд, до того слушавший жадно, замерев, подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Кайл стонал и плакал, он дрожал от холода, боли и ужаса, от безнадёжного неверия в то, что его хоть что-то спасёт, что его муки прекратятся... — В глазах Эрика-купидона снова собрались слёзы, и он вытер их тыльной стороной руки, прежде чем продолжить: — У нас чуть не разорвалось сердце, когда мы его увидели. Эрик не этого хотел! Он мальчик с воображением, он так славно представлял, как зомби-фашисты напугают Кайла, как тот присмиреет и задумается наконец над своим поведением.

Эрик хороший мальчик, но ему требуется чуткий присмотр. Полли знала это очень хорошо, а вот Эрик-купидон, похоже, — нет. Полли с каждой минутой ненавидела его всё больше. Это неправильное чувство, ей не следовало опускаться так низко, но она не чувствовала в себе сил оставаться хорошей, слушая, как он лопочет свои неубедительные оправдания.

Наконец, ей удалось обуздать раздражение. Она только поджала губы и холодно сказала:

— Что было дальше? 

 

***

Самое трудное слово, какое Кайл только произносил в своей жизни.

Ни к одному школьному докладу, ни к самой замудрённой игре он не готовился так, как к этому слову. Он не спал всю ночь, слушая гулко колотящееся сердце, как перед экзаменом или свиданием, только ещё сильнее. Представлял, как всё пойдёт не так, твёрдо решал, что нахуй Картмана, что тот всего лишь остановил мерзость, которую сам же и затеял. А затем не менее твёрдо приходил к выводу, что сделать это надо не ради кого-то, а ради себя. Он не сможет считать себя приличным человеком, если не сделает то, что считает правильным. Если не произнесёт это слово.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кайл. 

 

***

— Что-то оборвалось у Эрика в душе-е-е, — Эрик-купидон рыдал теперь в голос. — Вот это вот «спасибо»... Оно что-то изменило, мы почувствовали, как оно проникло до самого сердца, куда...

— Что было дальше?

Голос Полли прозвучал тихо, холодно и очень спокойно. Эрик-купидон испуганно взглянул на неё, вытер сопли и взял себя в руки, хотя только что казалось, будто он намеревался прорыдать до утра. Намеревался бы, если бы там, где они находились, когда-нибудь наступило бы утро.

Он в последний раз шмыгнул носом и послушно продолжил:

— Нам понравилось, как посмотрел на нас Кайл. Я сказал Эрику, что в его зелёных глазах промелькнул интерес и затаённая нежность. Эрик сказал, что его еврейчика наконец поставили на место, и он тут же прибежал, поджав хвост. Он ещё столько всего наговорил, я бы повторил, но ты и без меня знаешь, на что он...

— Я знаю. Продолжай.

— Но Кайл этого, слава богу, не услышал. Эрик сказал всё это потом, когда остался один. И про еврейчика, и про... про всё остальное. А Кайл убежал сразу: конечно же, он застеснялся, ведь не всем нам легко признаваться в своих чувствах.

По лицу Эрика-купидона расползлась мечтательная улыбка. Он принялся наматывать на палец прядку волос. Только опухшие глаза свидетельствовали о том, что ещё недавно он был погружён в бездны отчаяния.

— Он всё ругался и ругался. Он такой прекрасный, когда сердится, наш Эрик. Когда-то и я... Но я не буду становиться между ним и Кайлом. Я никогда не встану на пути настоящей...

Лягушонок Клайд отпустил грубое замечание, и Эрик-купидон прервал наконец потоки нежности, чтобы перейти к сути:

— Я предложил Эрику свой план.

Полли-недотрога, заскучавшая было, подобралась и жадно уставилась на собеседника. 

 

***

Кайл думал о Картмане чаще, чем бы ему того хотелось. Ему надоело ходить по улицам, полыхая от раздражения, которое он не мог выплеснуть. Нет, сперва-то он жаловался Стэну. Рассказывал, что думает об этом жирном ублюдке. Но слишком скоро, до того, как выплеснул хотя бы десятую часть наболевшего, получил в ответ: «Чувак, у тебя всё в порядке? Ты многое пережил. Может, тебе записаться к психотерапевту?» Кайл не мог его винить. Наверное, ему и самому неинтересно было бы служить сливом для потоков ненависти. А может быть, ни на кого, кроме Картмана, его негодования уже не хватало.

Например, сейчас Кайл шёл в круглосуточный супермаркет за крекерами, которые забыл купить Айк, и совершенно на того не сердился. Вместо этого, выходя под мелкий противный дождь, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове то, что хотел бы сказать Картману, но что вряд ли ему скажет, если не хочет сам себя посчитать неблагодарным мудаком.

До супермаркета оставалась пара кварталов, когда навстречу ему выступила огромная тень.

Она возникла между Кайлом и ближайшим фонарём, поэтому, освещённая со спины, оставалась неразличимой. Ясно виден был только силуэт: высокий рост, широкие плечи, короткая шея. И что-то неуловимое, благодаря чему Кайл тут же понял: мирно разойтись не выйдет.

Он плохо умел драться и из редких драк выходил победителем. По правде сказать, единственным человеком, которому он мог без труда навалять, был Картман. Не стоило надеяться на то, что встреченный окажется столь же слаб и неповоротлив.

Убежать? Трижды в неделю Кайл бегал по утрам трусцой и, в общем-то, для диабетика был довольно спортивным, но обедал он достаточно давно, чтобы не быть уверенным в уровне сахара. С другой стороны, если он потеряет сознание от гипогликемии, то вряд ли его будут бить, в худшем случае снимут часы и вытащат мобильник. Невелика потеря, но, с третьей стороны, уже стемнело и он мог пролежать до утра, никем не замеченный. А ноябрьские ночи в Колорадо холодные.

Кто-то поязыкастее сумел бы заболтать любого. Это не было сильной стороной Кайла, но прочие умения были развиты ещё слабее. Он вздохнул, сжал кулаки и шагнул навстречу фигуре, стараясь дышать ровно и смотреть прямо. Спокойно, но без вызова.

Все размышления не заняли и десяти секунд. Идущий навстречу успел достаточно приблизиться к следующему фонарю, чтобы черты его лица стали различимы. У Кайла внутри что-то дрогнуло, когда он увидел самодовольную рожу, расплывшуюся в злой предвкушающей улыбке. 

 

***

Лягушонок Клайд то ли хохотнул, то ли квакнул.

— Кажется, кое-кто уже смекнул, к чему идёт дело! — радостно хихикнул Эрик-купидон.

Полли-недотрога сложила руки на груди. Ей не нравилось, когда проблемы решали, применяя физическую силу. Она всегда старалась направить Эрика по другому пути. Одарённый, смелый, не знающий границ, он мог бы далеко пойти, если бы Полли до сих пор была рядом с ним.

Её мало утешало то, что и примитивный, живущий на первой ступени пирамиды Маслоу лягушонок Клайд, и жалкий, слабоумный Эрик-купидон также лишились своего места рядом с Эриком.

Интересно, кто был рядом с ним сейчас?

— Здорово я придумал, правда? Я провёл аналогию со спасением от доктора Менгеле и посоветовал Эрику подстроить ещё одно спасение. Ну скажи, что здорово.

Полли-недотрога готова была подлизывать Эрику Картману столько, сколько нужно, чтобы добиться от него желаемого поведения. Но это не означало, что это давалось ей легко и она готова была точно так же подлизывать кому попало. Поэтому она поджала губы и обронила только:

— Продолжай.

— Ты скучная, — в последний раз хихикнул Эрик-купидон и продолжил. 

 

***

— Беспомощный жидяра!.. — сипел Картман, харкая кровью. Он ещё много чего говорил, проезжаясь по жалким, тупым, не умеющим постоять за себя евреям, пока Кайл тупо смотрел на него, не в силах осознать, что тот только что сделал. Его не удивляло, почему прохожий сбежал. Он тоже вряд ли захотел бы иметь дело с психом, который вопит, обращаясь к кому-то невидимому, подначивает этого воображаемого помощника и не пытается отступать, даже получив несколько ударов, сваливших его на асфальт. И не прекращает своих воинственных кличей, даже получив несколько пинков под рёбра. Кто захочет с таким связываться? В голове не укладывалось другое: как получилось, что Картман пришёл к нему на помощь. Что же такое надобилось ему от «беспомощного жидяры», что он рискнул своей драгоценной шкурой и полез в драку? Что потребует для оплаты долга?

— Пойдём, — буркнул Кайл, грубо дёрнул Картмана за руку, поднимая, и потащил его к дому.

Дорога вышла долгой и трудной. Картмана шатало, он почти висел на плече Кайла, вцепившись в его руку так, что она занемела. Время от времени он заходился в кашле и сплёвывал очередной сгусток крови. Против обыкновения, он молчал, только тихо ругался себе под нос, когда спотыкался и наваливался на Кайла всем своим весом.

— Поросёночек! Что с тобой? — запричитала Лиен Картман, увидев, в каком состоянии сын.

«Ваше воспитание дало сбой. Раз в кои-то веки он поступил, как приличный человек». Говорить этого Кайл не стал. Не обращая на него внимания, Лиен суетилась вокруг Картмана: усадила на стул, принялась стирать салфетками кровь с его лица, высоким, срывающимся от ужаса голосом всё спрашивала, в порядке ли он, не верила повторяющимся «Да всё нормально, мам, какой врач» и продолжала расспросы.

Про Кайла, казалось, оба забыли. Он помялся немного на пороге, то ли желая убедиться, что Картман не собирается помирать от побоев, то ли ожидая невесть какого сигнала. Картман не замечал его — то ли хотел поставить таким образом на место, то ли слишком погрузился в собственные переживания, то ли ещё почему. Так и не встретившись с ним взглядом, Кайл ушёл.

Не страшно, завтра в школе всё обсудят. Вот что говорил себе Кайл, и так убедительно, что сумел выбросить Картмана из головы. Он хорошо спал и внимательно слушал учителя на уроке, но после школьного завтрака, во время которого Картман так и не появился, хоть и присутствовал на уроках, всё самообладание Кайла растворилось.

И прежде ему бывало непросто понять, что творится в голове у Картмана. Вернее, он не мог понять, что им движет, прочувствовать его мотивы. К счастью. К счастью, однозначно. Никому не нужно понимать, как работают мозги этого ублюдка. Но при этом многолетнее общение не прошло даром. Кайл мог довольно точно предсказывать его действия: ненависть к евреям, ненависть к рыжим, ненависть к хиппи. Любовь к себе. Стремление к удовольствиям любого рода и собственной выгоде. Отсутствие каких бы то ни было ограничений. До сих пор этой модели хватало, чтобы объяснить все поступки Картмана.

А вчера случилось кое-что, что не лезло ни в какие рамки.

Кайл не хотел в этом разбираться. Он был сыт по горло выходками Картмана. Его совершенно не интересовало, какими новыми идеями он был одержим сейчас. Но, к сожалению, Кайл считал себя приличным человеком и, к ещё большему сожалению, он снова оказался должен Картману.

Шло время, закончилась учебная неделя. Картман ни словом не показал, что хотел бы получить за своё вмешательство какую-либо компенсацию. Он не заикался о благодарности уже второй раз, и это совершенно на него не походило. Возможно, именно поэтому Кайл никак не мог перестать об этом думать, и чем больше он думал, тем сильнее он укреплялся в решимости повторить свой подвиг и второй раз поблагодарить Картмана.

Поблагодарить Картмана. Кайл передёрнул плечами. В одной этой мысли было что-то противоестественное. 

 

***

Эрик-купидон смолк и выразительно приподнял брови, не спуская с Полли-недотроги игривого взгляда. Она осталась всё так же невозмутима, ожидая продолжения.

— Кайл согласился пойти с Эриком на свидание.

Лягошонок Клайд завопил в голос и, упав на спину, принялся кататься по полу, надрывая животики.

— Да-да, лягушонок Клайд. Всё было так, как я говорю.

— На... свидание... с Кайлом... — едва выдавил из себя Клайд.

Возможно, Эрику-купидону стоило с самого начала обращаться не к Полли, а к Клайду. В нём он нашёл куда более благодарного слушателя. Полли, брезгливо поджав губы, слушала рассказ о том, как, следуя чутким указаниям Эрика-купидона, Эрик сумел сберечь искорку интереса, которая появилась в душе Кайла. Как с помощью совсем несложных манипуляций удалось выбить согласие на свидание. Как Эрик действовал неторопливо и осторожно, будто кошка, подбирающаяся к жертве. Как замирал, стоило только почувствовать, что Кайл начинает пугаться и может сорваться с крючка.

Это должна была быть работа Полли. Она сумела бы провести сближение лучше. Или быстрее. Или так, что Кайл никогда больше не посмотрел бы ни на кого другого. Но вместо этого она сидела здесь, в сером тумане небытия, с тряпичным кукольным лицом, разорванным пулями, в окружении мёртвого лягушонка Клайда и мёртвого Эрика-купидона.

Эрик-купидон мёртв. Так же как и она. Несмотря на ту историю успеха, что он сейчас рассказывал.

Полли выпрямилась, расправила кружевной подол и сложила руки на коленях. Впервые с тех пор как в их сером посмертии появился Эрик-купидон, ей удалось изобразить на лице по-настоящему милую улыбку.

Она слушала о том, как Эрик ходил на свидания с Кайлом. По мере того как Эрик-купидон всё приближался к грустной части своего рассказал, её улыбка становилась всё шире, а когда прозвучало неизбежное Кайлово «Будет лучше, если мы останемся друзьями», она едва удержалась от торжествующего смеха. 

 

***

Кайл не помнил, когда в последний раз на душе было настолько погано. Он плохо понимал, как же вышло, что он целых три раза согласился пойти на свидания с Картманом. Каждый раз это казалось единственно верным вариантом, но сейчас, глядя со стороны, он не мог понять, как докатился до такого. Он снова вспомнил, как час назад, расплатившись в пиццерии, Картман широко улыбнулся, сказал: «Сегодня наше третье свидание», — и выразительно замолчал. Прошло несколько десятков секунд прежде, чем Кайл догадался применить многажды слышанное «давать на третьем свидании» к себе.

То, что последовало дальше, ещё было слишком свежо в памяти, чтобы можно было хладнокровно вспоминать. Ужас внушали и липкие, никак не заканчивающиеся «Ну брось, зачем такие шутки», «Ой, хи-хи, твоё чувство юмора очаровательно» и «Ты сводишь меня с ума этими своими еврейскими приёмчиками, будь осторожнее», и безумная истерика, начавшаяся после того, как Картман понял, что Кайл имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Последовали гневные вопли, обвинения кого-то, кого Кайл не мог видеть, яростное избиение воздуха, в процессе которого пострадали несколько скамеек и кулаки Картмана. А затем хлынули безудержные потоки слёз, искренние, какие бывают только у маленьких детей или совершеннейших эгоистов. 

 

***

Рассказ Эрика-купидона подошёл к концу. Он плотнее закутался в покрывало и окинул взглядом лягушонка Клайда и Полли-недотрогу. В его глазах читалась ложная скромность, словно он был поэтом, который только что продекламировал своё стихотворение, гениальное на авторский взгляд, и теперь пытается сделать вид, будто совсем не ожидает похвалы.

Лягушонок Клайд фыркнул и, зевнув, закрыл глаза. Полли напряжённо сдвинула брови, а когда перед её мысленным взором стал вырисовываться план, медленно и тихо проговорила:

— И ты не знаешь, что произошло дальше.

— Откуда же мне знать? Он забил меня до смерти. Бедный Эрик, он остался совсем один.

— Это недопустимо.

— Правда? — расплылся он в улыбке. — Ты правда так думаешь? Я думал, ты чопорная зануда, а оказывается, ты любишь его так же, как и я!

Полли сдержала вертящиеся на кончике языка слова и только кивнула, благо Эрик-купидон рад был говорить и говорить, не останавливаясь:

— Это... это же прекрасно! Точнее... Это было бы прекрасно, если бы мы могли помочь ему, если бы в наших силах было сделать хоть что-то.

— А почему ты думаешь, что мы не сможем ему помочь?

— Но... Но мы же здесь?.. — Он обвёл взглядом серое ничто, окружающее их сверху, снизу и с боков. — Как мы, находясь здесь, можем хоть как-то до него достучаться?

— Пока мы здесь — никак.

Эрик-купидон сощурился, в уголках его рта заиграла улыбка. Даже лягушонок Клайд приоткрыл один глаз.

— Ты имеешь в виду... 

 

***

В запястья и лодыжки Кайла врезались ремни. Копчик, лопатки и затылок упирались во что-то твёрдое. Раскалывалась голова, нависающий прямо над Кайлом низкий потолок плыл перед глазами. Никак не выходило сосредоточиться и осознать, что произошло. «Игра началась, игра началась», — словно бы шептали ему в ухо. Он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы распознать эти слова как слуховую галлюцинацию, но в то же время недостаточно, чтобы заставить мозг перестать себя обманывать.

Когда получилось наконец унять головокружение и сфокусироваться на потолке, Кайл напрягся, выгнулся в попытке приподнять голову и посмотреть, где он очутился. Удалось разглядеть подвал, освещённый тусклой лампочкой под низким потолком, бетонные стены, от которых веяло холодом, сыростью и запахом плесени, несколько сломанных стульев и новенький флипчарт, на котором разноцветными маркерами была нарисована сложная схема. Маркеры валялись тут же, на полу.

— Нет, лягушонок Клайд, — раздался спокойный голос Картмана, и только тогда галлюцинация развеялась. Жаль. Кайл предпочёл бы послушать про игру. — Я не позволю тебе его мучить. — Громкая отчётливая речь сменилась невнятным бормотанием. — Да, я понимаю, что он еврей. Конечно, к нему нужен особый подход. Я и сам не ожидаю, что всё пройдёт гладко. — Снова бормотание. — Что? Нет!

Прежде чем Кайл успел сообразить, что происходит, Картман оказался прямо у его головы. Миг — и он отвесил Кайлу затрещину, такую, что тот подумал о сотрясении мозга сразу же, как только к нему вернулась способность подумать хоть о чём-то.

— Нет! Зачем ты его ударил?

— Тебе самому не хватило бы смелости, — Картман снова бормотал себе под нос, но когда он стоял так близко, то не составляло труда разобрать каждое слово. — Я избавляю тебя от неприятной работы.

— Лягушонок Клайд! Я не позволю его бить!

— Не позволишь? И как же, интересно, ты мне это запретишь?

Новая оплеуха, а за ней ещё одна.

— Прекрати, — запричитал Картман нарочито высоким тоном, какого Кайл не слышал от него никогда прежде. В его словах появилась манерность и слащавость. Он сжал кулаки и прижал их к груди, в его глазах заблестели слёзы. — Посмотри, какой он хорошенький, неужели тебе его не жалко?

— А ты — заткнись. — Картман смачно сплюнул на пол. — Пидор.

Картман снова прижал руки к груди и заголосил. Кайл не отрываясь смотрел, как он превращается то в обиженного, то в обидчика, попеременно то заходясь в грубом хриплом хохоте, то скуля от обиды и не пытаясь защитить себя даже словами.

Кайл давно отвык удивляться чему бы то ни было, связанному с Картманом. Не больше этого он желал разобраться в том, какую игру затеял он на этот раз. Кайла интересовало одно: то, что Картман выглядел полностью поглощённым собой и своими идеями. Не сводя с него глаз, Кайл принялся осторожно, стремясь не привлекать внимания, проверять, насколько крепко стянуты его руки.

Ссора Картмана с самим собой продолжалась и продолжалась, пока не утихла на полуслове, будто нажатием кнопки остановили проигрывание трека.

— Они тебе не помогут. — На этот раз слова Картмана прозвучали холодно и спокойно. С его лица исчезло и выражение садистической жестокости, и отчаяние жертвы, не умеющей постоять за себя. Лицо стало спокойным, холодным и надменным. По спине Кайла пробежали мурашки.

— Полли?... Полли-недотрога? — неверие, надежда, лучащиеся счастьем глаза.

— Эрик. — Картман, разочарованный, покачал головой. — Эрик, тебе нужно слушать только меня.

— Конечно, Полли-недотрога. Я... я слушаю тебя.

С самого детства у Кайла были тонкие кости и узкие худые кисти. Наверное, привязывая его, Картман подсознательно ориентировался на свои лапищи. А может быть, его подсознание подкинуло причину позаковыристее, у Кайла не было ни времени, ни желания погружаться в подробности. Ему показалось, что если повернуть руку под определённым углом, то появится шанс протиснуться сквозь охватывающий левое запястье ремень.

Картман поднял один из маркеров, окинул снисходительным взглядом цветную схему и аккуратно перевернул лист.

— Твоя главная ошибка заключается в том, что ты бросил стратегию, которая приносила тебе очевидные результаты.

Последнее усилие – и левая рука освободилась. Кайл замер. Ему казалось, что невозможно было не услышать, как он пыхтел от натуги и как скрипела грубо выделанная кожа.

Но Картман слишком занят был происходящим.

— На схеме, которую ты составил, правильно отмечены первые два акта и сделаны правильные выводы. За неожиданной услугой следует благодарность. Всё так. К сожалению, тебе недостало терпения придерживаться той же линии и оказать третью услугу.

— Заткнись, тупица! — грубо выкрикнул Картман. — Сколько можно плясать вокруг этого жидёнка?

— Лягушонок Клайд! Как ты можешь так разговаривать с Полли-недотрогой?

— Он может высказаться, если ему есть что сказать.

Картман самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и Кайлу, пока он расстёгивал ремень на правом запястье, показалось, что в этот момент в его лице действительно промелькнуло что-то жабье.

— Настало время получить своё. Больше нечего сказать. Умничай сама, если хочешь. Эрик не станет отвлекаться на твою болтовню и просто возьмёт то, что хочет.

— Хм. — Брезгливый смешок. — Я рада, что тебе больше нечего сказать. Продолжим. Выходка лягушонка Клайда отбросила нас на несколько шагов назад, но это не значит, что произошло нечто непоправимое. Правда, потребуется время и терпение, чтобы снова вызвать чувство благодарности. У меня уже есть мысли, каким образом необходимо...

Кайл набрался было смелости потянуться к ногам, чтобы освободить и их, но замер, когда увидел, как рука Картмана, до того засунутая в карман, осторожно вытащила пистолет. Он будто пытался сделать это незаметно, но не от Кайла, о котором словно бы забыл, а от кого-то невидимого, стоящего у флипчарта.

Обливаясь потом, Кайл замер, ожидая развязки. В кого Картман собирался палить, было неясно, но явно не в Кайла. По крайней мере, пока тот не решится на побег.

Первый выстрел ударил в потолок, опасно близко от лампочки.

— Эрик-купидон! — заорал Картман, бросился на пол и склонился над кем-то невидимым. — Не-е-ет!

— Он меня бесит, — произнёс тот, кто стрелял, и снова поднял пистолет, направляя его в сторону флипчарта. — А ты — сама жди, если такая умная. На том свете. — Но он опоздал. На лице Картмана снова появилось надменное выражение, и второй выстрел ударил в пол.

— Лягушонок... Клайд... — Хлынул поток слёз.

— Не стоит плакать. Он едва не лишил тебя шанса получить то, что ты хочешь так давно.

Картман поднял взгляд на Кайла. 

 

***

Если бы они выясняли отношения ещё дольше, пленнику удалось бы сбежать. Увидев, что его свободные руки заметили, он лихорадочно завозился с ремнём, охватывающим правую лодыжку. Будто всерьёз надеялся, что у него есть шанс.

Возможно, так вышло бы лучше. По крайней мере, именно такая мысль пришла Полли в голову, когда она увидела безумный блеск в глазах Эрика. В этот момент она поняла, что опоздала со своим логичным продуманным планом по завоеванию сердца Кайла Брофловски. Общение с лягушонком Клайдом толкнуло Эрика за грань, на которой ему удавалось балансировать столько лет.

Если бы Полли-недотрога была умнее. Если бы не считала лягушонка Клайда глупым, ленивым и недостойным внимания. Если бы ей пришло в голову, что её прекрасный план может быть извращён, что её оттолкнут в сторону, так что она встретится с Эриком, только когда будет слишком поздно.

Всё могло пойти по другому пути. Правильному.

Она не знала, что предпринять, и только смотрела, как дрожащими руками Эрик сдёргивает с Кайла одежду. Тот орал и отбивался со всей яростью, но скованные ноги не оставляли свободы манёвра, а Эрик навалился на него так, что невозможно было как следует замахнуться для ударов кулаками.

Вспышка сопротивления угасла. Кайл обмяк и лежал словно кукла с закрытыми глазами. Тяжело дыша, Эрик задрал Кайлу рубашку и жадно шарил по его груди и животу. Ему удалось справиться со своей пряжкой и расстегнуть ширинку несмотря на трясущиеся руки, но спустить спортивные штаны Кайла никак не получилось из-за широко разведённых и пристёгнутых ног. Полли умирала от омерзения, но не отворачиваясь смотрела, как Эрик неуклюже тыкался красным членом куда мог достать: в курчавые волосы на лобке, в бледный живот, а когда целился ниже, то и дело натыкался на недостаточно низко спущенные штаны. Поглощённая зрелищем, она слишком поздно заметила, как Кайл засунул руку в карман Эрика и вынул оттуда пистолет.

— Эрик! — завопила Полли. 

 

***

Поднимая пистолет, Кайл думал о том, что приличный человек целился бы в плечо или бок. Или, грозно размахивая оружием — как показывают в фильмах, — приказать бы отвалить, да так убедительно, что не послушаться было бы невозможно. Но вместо этого он аккуратно и незаметно направил пистолет на висок Картмана, одновременно положив левую руку ему на затылок, готовый вцепиться в волосы и не позволить отшатнуться.

Впервые за долгое время Кайла охватило всепоглощающее ощущение правильности того, что происходит.

Картман почувствовал, что Кайл переместил руку, и остановил свою возню. Он поднял голову, так что стало видно измазанное подсыхающими слезами лицо, чуть заметно улыбнулся и, ласкаясь, потёрся затылком о левую руку Кайла.

Нажимая на спусковой крючок, Кайл даже не дрогнул. 

 

***

Полли-недотрога присела у головы Эрика, устроившись так, чтобы не наступить в растекающуюся лужу крови.

— Ты умный и хороший, Эрик. Мы любим тебя.

Она гладила его по волосам, смотря на искреннюю улыбку и на застывшие глаза, из которых ушла жизнь. А затем ушла и Полли. 


End file.
